


Full Moon

by SpiltSoup



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Scooby Doo on Zombie Island (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everybody Lives, F/F, Femslash, Married Life, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rare Pairings, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, Werecats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiltSoup/pseuds/SpiltSoup
Summary: Lena Dupree and Daphne Blake navigate through hate, friendship, love, and the darkness that haunts them both.
Relationships: Daphne Blake/Lena Dupree
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. After the Ritual

It began when the earth was new. When the soil swirled with babbling brooks, and the fish swam joyfully upstream in clear water. People lined the fertile lands, humans of every creed, marching towards destiny. Hidden away in one of these groups were an odd sort of folk.

A cluster of settlers sat at a grand oak table eating colorful assortments of food. In the center of their camp was an effigy shaped to look like a humanoid cat. At the base of this statue, a blonde woman placed a bowl of rice. The steam from the bowl snaked up and faded away into the air. She smiled, looking into its lifeless eyes, then went back to the feast.

All was well. As the moon rose to the center of the sky, the settlers swung their bodies to the jovial rhythm of a violin. Their feet harshly stamped the ground, kicking up dust. Those who were not participating in the dance clapped to the beat. Cats played near the campfire, and the shadows made them look something like large beasts clawing at helpless prey. All was well.  


Then the violin stopped.

The settlers looked around, confused. A woman with curly black hair traced her eyes to the crest of the land, where the water met with the ground. The blonde woman followed her gaze. A ship had pulled up to the island, anchor obscured by the muddy swamps. Getting out of the ship were men with long beards and peg legs. The leader didn’t hesitate as he ran up to the table and sliced it in two with his rusty sword.  


What followed was, in a word, pandemonium. Somehow the two women ended up in the forest, tucked behind a tree. They peered over the trunk as their friends and family retreated into the water. Hungry alligator jaws turned the river red. The pirates howled, swinging their swords and watching as the settlers were torn apart. The leader smiled, a golden tooth peeking over his gums.  


“Miss Lenoir,” the black haired girl whispered. Her breathing was uneven. “What happens now?”  


“I don’t know, Lena. I don’t know.”  


Out of the corner of her eye, Miss Lenoir spotted the ruined cat statue. Though the rock was scattered, its head was perfectly angled to meet hers.

~~~

Daphne Blake, superstitious woman she was, watched in disbelief as the cat creatures morphed back into humans. Their layers of fur stripped away, the fibers fading into the chilly air. Ears quickly shrank back into skulls and nails retracted. Daphne observed that their bones seemed to become lighter as well.  


The zombies were reverting too, and their spirits shot into the moonlit sky. Flesh peeled like rotting fruit, revealing skeletons underneath. Their forms were shriveled; vaguely shaped humanoid husks littered the floor.  


Shaggy Rogers gripped his shirt collar. “Zoinks! Like, that’s too freaky for me!! Ain’t it, Scoob?”  


“Reah!” Scooby-Doo agreed, gripping his actual collar. “Reaky!”  


The three shifters wandered around the room, as if they had just come out of a daze. Without their feline assets, they appeared harmless to Mystery Inc. It was if they were simply people that one would pass on the street, only seeing them for a second and then never thinking of them again.  


Daphne, however, knew better.  


“What- how do you-“ her words boiled over with visible anger.  


“Where am I?” One of the women asked to the air. Without thinking twice Daphne walked up to her and slapped her in the face.  


“Lena!” Fred exclaimed, against his better judgment.  


Lena fell, a short gasp leaving her mouth. The side of her face stung white hot.  


“I’ve been wanting to do that ever since we got here,” Daphne said.  


Scrambling like a wounded kitten, Lena steadied herself and started to get up. Then Daphne rose her foot to kick her.  


“THAT IS ENOUGH!” A voice shouted from her side.  


In an instant firm hands gripped Daphne’s shoulders and threw her to the ground. She gritted her teeth together as she landed, feeling sharp pebbles dig into her back.  


“Are you alright, Lena?”  


“M- iss Lenoir…“  


Daphne’s mind raced bitterly through the pain as she lay on the dirt. She lifted up her hand to reveal a small cut on the palm.  


“Daph, why did you-“  


“She’s a murderer!” Daphne exclaimed, standing up. “They all are!”  


Daphne stumbled to the blonde man, her leg lagging a bit behind her. “Just admit that you like Lena more than me, Freddy.”  


“Jinkies! Everybody just stop for a minute!” Velma said.  


“Like, stop?!” Shaggy laughed nervously, frowning. “Let’s get out of here!”  


“Reah!”  


“Hold on guys!” Fred said.  


“Hold on for what?! What are we waiting for?!” Beau objected. “We’ve all lost our minds already.”  


“What’s that?”  


“Freddy...”  


“Listen hotshot, I’m just trying to help.”  


“Well maybe if you-“  


“Guys! Please!” Velma shouted, her glasses fogging up.  


“STOP!” Lena’s screams echoed throughout the cavern. As if a small child, she held her hands to the sides of her head.  


Everything fell silent. The moonlight crept in through the clouds, and the dark swirled above the small group as they stood alone with their thoughts. An occasional whistling through the trees perforated the hum of nothingness coming from the little ceremony room.  


“We have to do something,” Velma spoke up. “We can’t just sit here until dawn breaks.”  


“Good idea, Velma,” Daphne said. “I say we have Lena and company rot in prison for life.”  


“Daphne.”  


“That can be arranged,” Beau said suddenly. He produced a police badge from his pocket.  


“You have no proof,” Simone stopped stroking Lena’s hair and looked to Beau. “It is best that we go our separate ways.”  


Beau laughed, wide-eyed. “No proof?! You’ve got a million missing person cases on your hands.”  


“Da timelines won’ match.”  


Jacques approached Beau, his steps heavy. They left rather large prints in the dirt. “You can’ expect da police to believe that th’ same people been committing crimes for 200 years.”  


“It’s possible, “Beau replied, his gaze hardening. “Of course, if we make up a family member. Colonial descendants, perhaps? Maybe it’s a family tradition.”  


“You no good sunnuva-“  


“I’m sorry.”  


The two men turned their heads. Lena’s lips were shaking, uttering words that could not be made out.  


“I’m sorry,” she repeated. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”  


“Lena?”  


“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I’m sorry.”  


In an instant she let forth another agonizing screech. It rang in the air, shaking the room. Daphne was sure her ears were bleeding. Lena’s muscles gave way as she repeatedly rammed her fists into the rock walls.  


“I’M SORRY! I’M SORRY! I’M SORRY!”  


“LENA!”  


Simone lunged forwards and grabbed her companion’s shaking body. She tried to move away from the wall but Lena was anchored firmly into place.  


“I’M SORRY! I’M SORRY!”  


Daphne covered her ears. She watched thick crimson emerge from Lena’s hands.  


“I’M SORRY!”  


It was then that Lena’s eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed, her body hitting the earth like a ragdoll.  


Panic flooded Simone’s green eyes as she felt Lena’s wrist. She looked frantically between people before settling on Jacques, where she simply said, “Ready the ferry. We’re going to the doctor.”  


“I want to come,” said Fred.  


“No, we’re staying here.” Daphne said dismissively. “Right, Velma?”  


Looking over, Daphne frowned as Velma hesitated.  


“I… I don’t want to stay on this island.”  


“Shaggy?”  


“Like man, I’m gonna faint too! A trip to the hospital’s all I need.”  


“Rospital!”  


Daphne was fuming. “Are you guys crazy?! You want to go to the damn hospital with these killers?”  


She turned to Fred. “And you, Freddy, why are you insistent on going with your girlfriend?!”  


“God, what is with you? She’s not my girlfriend, Daph!”  


“What’s with _you, Romeo?”_  


“Like, shut up! Just shut up guys!”  


Shaggy was exasperated. His eyes were practically bulging out of their sockets. “I’m not staying here any longer! I wanna go! I wanna get off this hellhole and get back to my life! And Scoob and I will do it with or without you!”  


Silence overtook Daphne once more. Her friend had never raised his voice like that.

The Great Dane whimpered. “Ri’m going with Raggy. No rats at the rospital.”  


Daphne put her hand to her forehead.  


“We’ll be leaving now,” Simone said. “If you truly do wish to join us.” Then she calmly walked to the entrance of the cave.


	2. Deep Breaths

The ferry ride off the island was awkward, to say the least. The drive to the hospital even more so. Daphne kept her eyes off of the Dodge Dakota that was tailing them. When they got there the doctors wheeled away Lena, her head lolling to one side. The pillow sank under her unconscious weight. 

“Is it bad that I wish she’d die on the operating table?” Daphne asked Fred. “Or whatever the hell they put her on.” 

Fred simply stared at the white tiled wall in front of him. 

Daphne leaned forwards, elbows on her lap and fingers circling her chin. “Do you love her?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“Fred!” Daphne jolted up. “She tried to kill us!” 

“I. Don’t. Know.” 

Daphne shuddered, her back arching as she looked to the bright ceiling. Her thoughts were clouded by the light in her eyes. 

“Did Simone hurt you?” Fred asked. “I mean, when she grabbed y-.” 

“No, I’m fine.” 

“Are you sure…?” 

“Yep.” 

Fred said, “I’m just trying to be helpful, Daph.” 

Then Daphne laughed. She didn’t exactly know why, but it made her chest feel lighter. Her heart feel fluffier. 

“Daph?” 

She laughed again, a bit louder this time. 

“Freddy, we’re gonna die. They know our faces now. They can probably use some voodoo magic to track where we live. It’s over.” 

“Daphne, you’re being ridiculous. We saw the…” he stopped, then continued, “we saw the curse break, I think.” 

“Doesn’t mean they can’t still play with wax.” 

“Why are you so paranoid?” Fred’s voice took on a little more edge. 

“Why aren’t you paranoid?” 

“They can’t hurt us anymore. I know it.” 

“Did _she_ tell you that?!” 

“Like, guys!” Shaggy yelled. He came running up, holding a giant sandwich in his hands. “Have you guys tried the ham and ch… Cheese? Like, are you guys alright?” 

”We’re fine, Shag.” Fred said. “Just a little…” 

The blonde looked to Daphne. She looked away. 

“Shaken up.” 

“Re too,” said Scooby. His tail wiggled with nervous intent. 

“Where are the others?” Daphne asked, her head angled towards the floor. 

“Velma and Beau are talking over coffee, I think. Simone and Jacques are visiting Lena’s room.” Shaggy’s voice seemed to shake as he said the latter three’s names. 

Fred got up from the bench he had been sitting on. “We’ll leave them there, then. Let’s go, gang.” 

Daphne’s head snapped up suddenly to look at Fred. “Just like that?” 

“Hm?” 

“We’re leaving them just like that?” 

“Woah, hold on,” Fred lifted up a hand. “Weren’t you the one constantly asking to leave?” 

“Well yeah!” Daphne exclaimed. “But I didn’t think you’d actually take me up on it.” 

“Well,” he sighed. His arms curled up as he shrugged. “Now I am.” 

Daphne blinked. “What changed?” 

Fred let out a breath from his nose, his lips pursed together. “I guess it’s not what changed. It’s what happened to begin with.” 

“Jee, all that crazy zombie stuff finally catching up to you?” Shaggy whimpered with a smile. 

Fred shook his head, and Daphne couldn’t tell whether it in agreement or disbelief. But she didn’t say anything more as they walked to collect Velma and Beau. 

~~~ 

Lena Dupree’s eyes shot open, her eyelashes moving like the wings of a hummingbird. Her body felt stiff, and as she raised her arms they were brushed by an unfamiliar, disjointed fabric. She sat up, only to be greeted by a cool hand on her shoulder. 

“Rest, ma petite,” Simone cooed. “You shouldn’t be moving with such vigor.” 

Lena turned to see her companion’s warm face. Simone’s eyes were upturned in a smile, and her pearly white teeth shone through her mouth. Her earrings glistened in the harsh hospital light. 

“Miss Lenoir?” Lena asked. Simone nodded. 

“We were worried ‘bout y’all,” Jacques said. “the doctors say you had a panic attack.” 

“They also say that nothing is wrong with you physically,” Simone added. “There are just a few cuts on your hands.” 

Lifting her palms to her face, Lena splayed them open wide and felt the relieving tug of her bandages. They curled around her fingers at odd angles, but slight discomfort was a much better alternative than pain. 

“Where are the others?” 

Jacques flicked his wrist dismissively. “Ah, who needs ‘em?” 

Lena looked down at her blankets, her neck sagging. “I feel guilty.” 

“I suppose we all feel guilty, to some extent,” Simone said. “I can’t say it’s not for a good reason.” 

“We almost killed them,” Lena breathed. Her fingers bunched up the edge of her blanket. “We almost sucked their souls dry.” 

“Eh, but we didn’t cher!” Jacques exclaimed. He smiled as though they were small children who had broken a vase and gotten away with it. 

“But we could have. We fully planned to.” 

“I planned to,” Simone said. “After all, I’ve done most of the planning over the years.” 

“ _We_ planned to,” Lena shot back. “I am every bit responsible as you are.” 

She felt her chest tightening; heart racing. It was coming back. 

“I should have died that night. I should have thrown myself into the waters.” 

“Don’t talk like that,” Simone’s eyes narrowed. 

Lena focused her ears on the buzzing of the lights. Her eyes moved rapidly, from the doorway, to Simone, to Jacques, and back again. Soon her visions were skewed by alligators, by rushing water and malevolent pirates. The night was so cramped, with settlers running from place to place. Lena could feel her body being crushed by friends and family. She could feel the billowing cloth as she picked up her skirts and ran into the woods. 

_Breathe._

“Breathe,” said Simone. 

Lena steadied her arms. Her breaths were short and plentiful at first, but as the seconds ticked by she began to feel lightheaded. Lena forced herself to take slower breaths. 

“That’s it. In and out, Lena. In and out.” 

Her heart returned to normal. The alligators went back to their dens. 

“Just keep breathing. That’s it. “ 

Lena opened her eyes once more. 

“You okay, hun?” 

“Yes, Jacques,” Lena said, smiling the slightest bit. “I feel better.” 

After the doctor came in and declared her physically healthy, Lena went for a walk in the hospital’s courtyard. She strode along the stone path, taking great care to appreciate the many flowers that were nestled in between the grass. The air smelled clear, and her worries melted into the dirt. 

Lena had stopped to pick a rose when out of the corner of her eye, she spotted movement. Looking up, a shock went through her body when she saw Daphne Blake seated on a bench a few feet away. 

“Hello Miss Blake,” Lena called without thinking. 

Startled, Daphne whirled around and her glare settled on the Cajun woman. She said nothing. The two stared at each other for what felt like hours. 

“Uh… Miss Blake?” Lena’s voice was quiet. 

“Get the hell away from me.” 

There was a certain growl to Daphne’s voice that made Lena’s body shake a little. Her blue eyes were pinpricks, and her red hair framed Daphne’s face in such a way that it made the expression focused and menacing. Lena couldn’t move. 

“Are you deaf?!” Daphne exclaimed. “I said, get the hell away from me!” 

“R-right,” Lena mumbled, almost in tears. “Sorry.” 

Quickly, she turned tail and creeped back to the building like a skittish cat.


End file.
